Currency
The two main currencies of the game are Gold '''and '''Crystals. They are mainly used for different purposes throughout the game and can be obtained through various ways. Other currencies also apply to Stamina and Soul Embers and are consumed through battling stages or using it in the gacha pools. There are shops for specific currency including: Medal Shop, Tip Shop, Token Shop, and Guild Shop which can all be found through the Shop icon, plus a tab for Skins. Gold Gold is the most common currency and is mainly obtained through selling recipes and customer in-flow in your Restaurant. Usage * Food Soul Ascension * Fallen Angel Ascension * Restaurant Upgrades * Fishing Hole Upgrades * Material Fusion * Market Ways to Obtain # Restaurant: You will receive gold based on the customer flow and the number of recipes you have in your Restaurant. # Battle Stages: Each map stage will give a certain amount of gold alongside Cooking Power when you sweep or clear the stage. # Daily Sign-In: You can earn up to 90,000 gold from signing up for the 5 Gold days that are marked in the calendar. # Dailies: The first chest milestone rewards 2,000 gold and the fourth chest milestone rewards 5,000 gold. # Daily Missions: Catacombs Checkpoint: Complete a total of 10 Catacomb lvls., Complete Showdown: Take Part in 3 Showdowns, and Efficient Dispatcher: Complete 1 Group Order each reward 6,000 gold. # Disaster Boss: A Disaster Boss is a server-wide Disaster trial depending on how much damage you inflict on the Boss (Aluna, Devouroth, Durga, Bonepain). After the 24 hours of battling the Disaster Boss is up, rewards will be sent out momentarily based on what ranking you were when it ended. # Event Item Recycling: For a certain event currency for a limited event, it may be automatically converted to gold depending on how much of the item you previously had in your inventory. # Guild Quests: The first milestone chest that is located on top of the quest menu will reward 50,000 gold. # Guild Shop: Each Large Sack of Gold (10,000 gold per bag) will cost 100 Guild Money. # Team-Up: Each normal reward chance will have the Gold option of 3,000 Gold. # Limited Events: Certain limited events may offer Gold as one of the reward options for accumulation or chance. # Egg-Cracking: The Egg Cracking can be accessible by clicking the +'' next to your gold amount. You can crack the egg once for 5 crystals and will increase by 5 every time. The 10 attempts will reset everyday. The chance of obtaining a certain amount of gold depends on your player level. Buying the Summoners Monthly Pack gives 2 free chances for Egg Cracking. # [[Exploration|'Exploration']]: '''Gold' is offered through basic rewards for all quests. 3-hour missions offer 10,000 gold, 6-hour missions offer 20,000 gold, and 9-hour missions offer 30,000 gold. There may be missions to collect Gold as well. # Showdown Ranking: After the week ends, rewards will be sent out based on what Showdown Ranking you were. # Restaurant Task Chest: There are two different boxes based on the difficulty of the task: Common Box and Exquisite Box. The Exquisite Box offers 2,000 Gold and the Common Box offers 1,000 Gold. # [[Balcony|'Balcony']]: Orders can offer varying amounts of gold depending on your Balcony level and bonuses given by frame items. # Dine and Dash: You may obtain 2,000 gold from defeating Dine and Dash in the Restaurant. # Rube's Mischief: You can clear Rubes in your Restaurant or your friend's to earn 5,000 gold. # Airship Orders: There may be chances of getting an Airship Order that rewards gold. # Market: You can commission items for sale in the Market for a certain number of gold. Crystal Crystals is one of the most rarest currencies to obtain in-game. Usage * Stamina/Event Stamina Reset (You can receive 60 normal stamina per 20 crystals with limited tries). * Summoning * Story Event Reset * Event Chances * Bingo Spaces (Pay up to 500 crystals to earn a bingo space without completing the missions.) Ways to Obtain # Dailies: You are able to gain a total of 50 crystals per day by finishing a certain number of dailies to obtain the last chest (receive 30 crystals). You can also get 20 crystals from completing x1 Dine-and-Dash and reaching 50 Fame by selling recipes in your restaurant. # Daily Sign-In: You can earn 50 crystals by signing up to the 21st day. # Limited[[Events| Events]]: Some story events and limited events may have rewards with crystals after accumulating a certain number of event currency or seals (such as the Heart and Reason seals most commonly used in story skin events). # Ranking Events: Ranking events can also offer crystals in the duration of the event through the event gacha. However, most of them are mainly luck-based rewards. This also includes other features that offer crystals in ranking events as well. # Disaster Ranking: After the 24 hours of battling the Disaster Boss is up, rewards will be sent out momentarily based on what ranking you were when it ended. # Airship Ranking: After the week ends, rewards will be sent out based on what Airship Ranking you were. # Airship Orders: There may be chances of getting an Airship Order that rewards crystals. Stamina Stamina is consumed for battling/sweeping stages in the game maps. Usage * Battling/Sweeping Stages * Gate of Trials Ways to Obtain # Stamina Reset: Stamina naturally fills up by 1 Stamina per 240 seconds / 4 minutes. # Daily Sign-In: You can earn up to 120 stamina by signing in for the 4 stamina days listed in the calendar. # Dailies: You are able to receive a small stamina bottle by completing the 4th chest milestone. # Daily Missions: Complete Strong Challenge: Complete Any Hard Level 3 Times to get free 30 Stamina. # Tip Shop: You can spend 500 Tip Coins for 30 Stamina. # Fishing Hole: Mid and high tier bait have a chance of dropping Stamina. # Limited Events: Restaurant events give chests for selling certain dishing that have a 1% change of giving 10 Stamina. # Airship Orders: There may be chances of getting an Airship Order that rewards stamina. Soul Ember Soul embers are used to summon Food Souls from the game's gacha in the permanent pool, Feast of Creation. However, Soul Embers are sometimes used to exchange for limited summon currency for limited event pools. Usage * Summoning * Event Summoning Ways to Obtain # Daily Sign-In: You can earn up to 300 Soul Embers by signing in to the 5 Soul Ember days listed in the calendar. # Battle Stages: Every battle stage of the game map will have the SR drop of Soul Embers. # Guild Rewards: You can collect Soul Embers from Guild cumulative rewards after the Guild Tasks are finished at a certain amount. # Tip Shop: The Tip Shop sells 10 Soul Embers at random intervals, and the Token Shop sells 120 Soul Embers at random intervals as well. # Guild Shop: The Guild Shop offers 1 Soul Ember at a cost of 10 Guild Money. There is a stock of 150 Soul Embers in total. # Fishing Hole: Mid and high tier bait have a chance of dropping Soul Embers. # Limited Events: Certain events can also offer Soul Embers after gaining a certain amount of currency to exchange for it. # Sharing: You can earn 150 Soul Embers per week by sharing your restaurant, your Food Soul pull, or the Fallen Angel you just gained by tapping on the blue Share button and be given the option to share through Facebook, Line, or WhatsApp. # Fame Ranking: After the week ends, rewards will be sent out based on what Fame Ranking you were. # Airship Orders: There may be chances of getting an Airship Order that rewards soul embers. Tip Coin Tip Coins are acquired through the Restaurant and used to buy items and shards from the Tip Shop. Usage * Tip Shop Ways to Obtain # Daily Missions: Quests include Complete Restaurant Duties (Complete 1 Restaurant Task) which offers 20 Tip Coins and Golden Restaurant (Earn 10,000 Gold from Restaurant) which offers 30 Tip Coins. # Restaurant: Tip Coins are given by customers in your Restaurant. # Rube's Mischief: You can obtain 10 Tip Coins by clearing Rubes in your Restaurant or your friend's. Skin Voucher Skin vouchers are mainly used to exchange for permanent and/or limited skins in the shop, exchange for currency in a skin event (mainly skin delivery skins), or to be used for event skin gachas. Usage * Skin Shop * Event Skin Gacha * Delivery Skin Event Ways to Obtain # Replenish: You can collect skin vouchers (up to 18 skin vouchers via (Rcdm) Hard mode) from Replenish. # Ranking Event: Skin vouchers are sometimes given through the event gacha (certain days may have bonus items for rare pulls). Arena Medal Arena medals are given through Showdown which can be found in the Trials category. They are mainly used for trading for shards in the Medal Shop. Usage * Medal Shop Ways to Obtain # The 1st Win Reward chest offers 50 Arena Medal after your first win. # The Activeness milestone will reward a certain number of medals after you reach each milestone. * 100 Activeness = 20 Arena Medal * 200 Activeness = 50 Arena Medal * 300 Activeness = 100 Arena Medal * 500 Activeness = 200 Arena Medal ' Guild Money Guild money is given when you join an in-game guild. They are generally used for buying items in the ''Guild Shop. '''Usage * Guild Shop Ways to Obtain # Guild Quests: All five milestone chests each give 20 Guild Money. # Guild Chests: There are two chests that offer a certain number of Guild Money based on what level the guild is and the required number of Guild Donation points. These rewards are sent by mail. # Guild Events: The 'Guild Hunting' event offers up to 150 Guild Money as participation award for fighting a Devouring Beast capped at Lvl. 10. # Construction: There are three different types of Construction: ''Low-Grade, Medium-Grade, and High Grade. Depending on the type, you may have to spend a certain number of Gold, Crystals, or Construction Voucher. * Low-Grade: Per 1 construction, you get '''20 Guild Money'. * Medium-Grade: Per 1 construction, you get 50 Guild Money. * High-Grade: Per 1 construction, you get 200 Guild Money. Token Tokens are rewarded based on your ranking for Sky Showdown. These are one-time battling sessions that occur Thursday, Friday, and Saturday with registration and battling times. They are used to buy shards and soul embers in the Token Shop. Usage ''' * Token Shop '''Ways to Obtain # Sky Showdown: After battling ends, rewards will be sent out based on what Sky Showdown Ranking you were. Category:Gameplay